fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Cori
Captain Cori is the captain of S.S Louie (Papa Louie's Ship) who debuted as a closer in Papa's Freezeria and became a neutral customer later on. Flipdeck Info Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Marshmallows * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Waffle * Maple Syrup * French Toast * Drink ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Shrimps * 4 Parmesan Shrimps * 4 BBQ Shrimps * Mango Chilli Dip * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Roll * Mushrooms * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Peaches * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * Waffle Cone Wedge * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Anchor Cookie *In Papa's Pastaria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari Ranks Freezeria Rank : closer on Day 3 Pancakeria Rank : 26 Wingeria Rank : 38 Hot Doggeria : 54 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is a playable customer with the Pushing skill, and her weapon is an anchor. One must use the Wall Jump skill to unlock her. Trivia *There is a glitch on her profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than french toast and chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup it says : "French toast with maple syrup" (which can cause confusion). *Her eyes cross when she blinks. *She appears to like shrimp, As her wings in Wingeria are shrimps. *Her forearms are buffed out. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Pancakeria. *She saved Robby from an island. *She has the same tattoo on both her arms. *Her flipdeck picture shows that she's sailing the S.S. Louie throogh a storm. **She is the only customer with tattoos. Gallery cori papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2 captain cori papa louie 2.png captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer. 31.jpg Captain_Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect_Cori_.jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png anchorsvscherries.png|I DID NOT like your cupcakes! I want a refund! Too much anchors and cherries! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Former Closers Category:Closers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:People with hats Category:People with Ties Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:Pushers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:C customers